The Bridges
by Llamalover94
Summary: What happens when the gang meets a strange girl from the fire nation with a secret? This is my first fan fiction so please no flames.
1. The Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I don't even own a computer.

Author's note: This takes place in the second season after "Bitter Work" and before "The

Library." They are currently in a forest.

Sokka's POV

It was just another day. Toph was complaining to me, and Katara and Aang were off at a

nearby stream practicing their waterbending. Toph was just about to hit me in the head

with a rock, when she stopped abruptly and told me to be quiet. She then listened

carefully. "Toph what's wrong?" I asked quietly. "I thought I felt someone," she said

shaking her head,", but it's gone now." With this, she left. I looked around for whatever

she had heard, and saw nothing. I had the strange feeling that someone was watching me,

so I ran after Toph. " What's the matter, Snoozles?" she said in a mocking tone.

"Nothing," I said indignantly folding my arms," I just thought you might like some

company, but I guess I was wrong." I started to turn away." Wait Sokka, I'd love some

company," she said. We walked in silence for about ten minutes, before she whispered,"

Don't look, but I feel someone following us." For once I actually listened to her and

didn't look," I hope it's not Zuko," I whispered lowly. "Who's Zuko?" she said looking

very confused. " I will explain later." We started to head back to the camp, and Toph

would sometimes whisper to me that someone was still following us. When we got back

to camp Katara was making dinner, and Aang was feeding Momo. We all ate dinner and

as we were going to bed I asked Toph if the person was gone, and she said yes. So that

night I peacefully fell asleep. I was woken up by a loud crashing noise. I looked for the

source of the noise and saw a girl with papery white skin and dark black hair that just

swept the floor, even though her back was to me I instantly knew. Fire nation.


	2. Word Battle

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar: The last Airbender, there would be many more freaks on that show :P Story: 

-Toph's POV-

Sokka and I had been arguing while Aang and Katara were gone. I was about to hit him in the head, when I felt the strangest vibrations; it was as if a ghost was lightly treading the earth in the nearby trees. It suddenly vanished and I assured Sokka it was nothing.

I left to go for a walk and he caught up to me. After a while I felt it again, the ghost. I warned Sokka not to look, and we went back to camp. Aang and Katara were fine, and we ate dinner.

Before we went to bed, I told Sokka the vibrations were gone. I went to bed in my rock tent just like any other night. Around midnight I heard a crash and went outside to investigate. I felt Sokka, and the ghost.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked. " You're Fire Nation, aren't you?" he growled. The ghost did not turn to face us; it just stood there humming an odd song. " What is your name. What is your nation?" the ghost ignored him. " Why are you here?" At this time Katara and Aang joined us." Do you here me?" Sokka yelled. "Get out of here now."

"I'm Fire Nation." The ghost whispered softly in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, still not turning around. I quickly realized it was a girl.

"Then get out of here," Aang said, also annoyed now," the Fire Nation has no right to be here."

"But I'm not the Fire Nation, I'm from the Fire Nation, silly," the girl whispered giggling slightly.

"There is no difference." Katara said dangerously.

"There is a difference, the Fire Nation is cruel, I am not." The girl said sounding angry now.

"Get out of here, and we won't hurt you." I said.

"No." she said defiantly.


	3. Her Outlook

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, if I did I wouldn't be here.

**Story:**

-Girl's POV-

I had seen the most peculiar things during my travels, but this beat any of those by far. A little blind girl from the Earth Nation was about to hit a Water Nation boy who was clearly older. She suddenly froze and looked in my direction. I quickly scaled a tree and held still.

After a while they were both gone. I decided to follow in the trees. After about ten minutes I dropped from the trees and followed by foot. They didn't seem to notice, but they did head back.

That night as they ate dinner I watched from the trees, waiting for a chance to snatch the leftovers. I knew I was getting dangerously thin from a lack of food. After I was sure they were all asleep I jumped out of the tree landing lightly on my feet. I walked over to the big animal with a saddle. It was asleep and seemed safe. I climbed into the saddle. Going slowly as so not to disturb its sleep. I wolfed down half of the food I found, and grabbed a small knife I saw. I packed away the knife and some more food before hopping off the creature. I had just jumped into a tree when I saw two large green eyes staring at me. I was so surprised that I fell from the tree, making a huge noise.

I quickly turned around humming softly as I inconspicuously wiped the mess left from my stolen meal off of my face. "Who are you?" a boy asked. " You're Fire Nation, aren't you?" he growled. I did not turn to face him; I just stood there humming my song. " What is your name. What is your nation?" I ignored him. " Why are you here?" At this time at this time two others joined us." Do you here me?" the boy yelled. "Get out of here now."

"I'm Fire Nation." I whispered softly.

"Then get out of here." Said the boy clad in yellow.

"But I'm not the Fire Nation, I'm from the Fire Nation, silly," I whispered unable to hold in a giggle.

"There is no difference." The girl in blue said dangerously.

"There is a difference, the Fire Nation is cruel, I am not." I said starting to get angry.

"Get out of here, and we won't hurt you." The blind girl said.

"No." I said sounding as defiant as I could be.

I heard a few sounds, one of a piece of earth being torn from the ground, another of cloth unfolding from wood, another of a metal weapon being unsheathed, and another of a bottle being uncorked.

I turned slightly so that I could see all of them, without them seeing my face. I saw the girl in blue send a water whip at me. It was ridden with ice shards and aimed straight at me. I braced my self for pain, I couldn't reveal my secret.


End file.
